Tears of a Ninja
by Burnin Phoenix
Summary: To live is to Die and to die is to live. that's what my bast freind Sasuke thinks.he has emo issues but he's still my friend even though no one understands why.I'm Shya and this is my story.
1. Shya Asazuki

Laugh-Live-Cry-Die.

The Tears of a Ninja

Chapter1: Shya Asazuki

"Yo," someone with a cold mysterious voice called to me. I swiftly turned around after just locking my door to my house to see that it was my best friend Sasuke Uchiha. I smiled warmly at him. No one really understands how him and I are friends but what the think doesn't really matter in my book.

"Hey yourself," I giggled. He gave me a smirk the closest thing to him smiling. "So you ready for class?" I asked. The Ninja Academy was where we were heading to. There we practice ninja stuff, very complex.

"Humph, since when am I ever ready for class," he smirked again. I laughed. It was moments like this that I loved being friends with him. We turned away from the house and began to walk to the academy. It was always usually a quite walk to school just about everyday. Once inside, I took my seat by Sasuke in the second row from the bottom. All the girls in our class loathed me. And that was just the way I liked it. I couldn't stand any of them. All except Hinata that is. She never really talks but she's really nice and caring.

I sat quietly while I waited for our sensei, Iruka to show up. I was tempted to go to sleep since it seemed he wouldn't be arriving anytime soon. So I put my head down and then…BAM. The academy door flew open with Iruka walking in. he was dragging something behind him as I noticed he had a piece of rope in his hand. I stared and immediately held back a laugh. He wasn't dragging anything in particular. In fact he was dragging a person but not just any person. A person with bright blond hair and wore a crazy orange jacket and pants that matched. He was dragging none other than Naruto Uzumaki.

"I'm at the end of my rope Naruto," Iruka spoke directly to the tied up Naruto. "You failed the graduation test last time and the time before that. Tomorrow you've got another chance and you're messing up again." Naruto turned his head away from Iruka.

"Humph," was all he said but that did it. Iruka was pissed.

"Fine! Because you missed it Naruto everyone will review the Transformation Jutsu. Even those who have already passed it," he stated. I heard the whole class moan with dissatisfaction including me. I couldn't believe Iruka. Had he lost his mind? This was so pointless. I sighed and got up out of my chair to the front of the class with the rest of my classmates. We were to get in a line and wait for Iruka to call on us. First he called Sakura. I really hated her and she me. I couldn't stand anything about her. Not her pink bubblegum hair or her weird green eyes or her girly little voice. And her style of clothing was worse. She had on a redish dress-looking thing with white at the sleeves and a white circle towards the bottom were it split to revel shorts.

"Transformed into me, good," that was not good. Anybody could transform into you. "Next, Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke coolly walked out of the line to face Iruka. He transformed into him with out even moving. See it wasn't so hard. It was easy as ramen noodles. "Uh, Good." What? That's all he gets? Is an uh good? That's a load of bull. Sakura should have gotten that response damnit. I took a deep breath and sighed. Why was I getting all worked up for? It was just a stupid transformation jutsu after all. "Next, Naruto Uzumaki," he called. I heard people making comments on his turn to transform. Naruto commented back but I wasn't really paying attention to him. Everyone knew he was the worst student out of all of us. I heard him say transform and before I knew it I saw Iruka fall backwards with a nose bleed. I gasped. What the hell just happened? I looked at Naruto to see that he transformed not into Iruka like the others but into a girl surrounded by smoke. The whole class was full of laughter. It was hilarious.

"Cut the stupid tricks! This is your _last _warring!" Iruka yelled at him at the top of his lungs, which in turn made everyone stop laughing. Iruka continued calling names. I wasn't really listing to him when my name finally came up. "Next, Shya Asazuki. SHYA!" he yelled when I didn't hear him the first time.

"Huh, oh right. Sorry. Transform!" I transformed into a wolf. I snarled, showing them my pearly white fangs and growled at Iruka. He jumped a bit and everyone else did as well. Pleased with myself I transformed back. "So whatcha think?" I smiled innocently.

"Umm, that was uh, very good but um, could you possibly turn into a person rather then a freighting animal?" he asked. I was disappointed. I sighed and did what I was told; I transformed into him. "See was that so hard?" he asked with a smile. I presupposed he was very pleased at himself that he got me to do what he wanted. After we were all done he told us to return to our seats.

"Now that we got that under way. We will now begin the final exam. When your name is called proceed to the next testing room. The final test is on the clone jutsu," he announced. I was pretty hyped up. I was good at that particular jutsu. "First up, Naruto Uzumaki."

I watched as Naruto, sluggishly went into the next room. He seemed kind of bummed about being first. I didn't really see what the problem was. It was a simple enough jutsu. If he failed that then he really does suck like everyone says. I looked over at Sasuke who seemed to be pretty calm. I was calm but not that calm. He looked over at me from the corner of his eye. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"You nervous?" he asked. I just stared at him for a second till his question finally hit me.

"Not really."

"Then way the staring?" he smirked as if this pleased him.

"I was just thinking is all and noticed that your completely calm I mean really calm," I giggled again. I sounded like a little kid it was funny.

"Now you find something funny?"

"Nah not really," I smiled at him. He rolled his eyes at me and turned back around, waiting for his name to be called. Iruka came back and called someone else back. After the first two were done it went by pretty fast. Almost all my friends had gone and I was still waiting. Then Sasuke was called. I wished him good luck and he just smirked at me and disappeared behind the door of the testing area. That just left a total of five people who haven't went including me. I was on edge. Why hadn't I been called yet? Did they forget about me or were they playing with me? Whatever the case it was irritating the hell out of me. Finally the door opened up again and Iruka appeared for what felt like the thousandth time today.

"Next Shya… Before he could say my last name I was up and by the door in no time …. Asazuki," he said fatly. I entered the testing room full of energy. I was practically bouncing on the balls of my feet. "Alright, you may began as soon as your ready," Iruka smiled at me. I took in a deep breath and exhaled.

"Clone Jutsu!" Poof, poof, poof, poof, poof! I made five awesome clones of myself. "So do we pass?" my clones and I asked together. There was staring and a couple of whispers that I couldn't understand that Mizuki was saying to Iruka.

"Congratulations you pass," Iruka assured me with a warming smile.

"Yaya!" me and my clones high fived each other before they all disappeared. I went to go grab my headband from Iruka and turned to leave.

"Um, Shya, it's the other door."

"Oh, oops my bad, hehehe," I grinned and went the other way. Once outside, I could see everyone that passed were talking and being led away with their families. I was looking everywhere for Sasuke till I found him by himself adjusting his headband on his forehead. I walked up beside him with out a single word and was figuring out where I should wear mine. I thought maybe around the leg but it might slip off during mid kick action. So I quickly ruled that out. Then I though maybe around the waist but Ino had hers there so I let that one go.

"I know I'll wear it on my arm."

"Hey that's my look," a lazy dull voice told me. I turned to see that it was my buddy Shikamaru.

"Oh hey Nara. Sorry I didn't know," I confessed. So then where should I wear it? Mmm. "I got it," I said as I punched the air with my fist. I took my headband and pulled it under my long sliver hair. Were it went over my bangs like people wear sunglasses on their heads, not exactly in the center of my head. After I tied it in place I asked my friends what they thought.

"It looks great," I heard my doggie friends' playful voice. He smiled his wild smile that I loved so much. I smiled at him as he took my side.

"Really? Thanks Kiba."

"No prob. It looks hell of a lot better than Sakura's does," he grinned showing his killer white teeth that resembled a dogs. It was hard not to like Kiba. He was so openly friendly, well most the time. Kiba waved bye as his big sister came to get him to celebrate and Nara's dad came to get him. I waved bye as he left. Sasuke said he had things to do and that he would see me later. I said ok and told him bye as well. I was about to leave for home when I saw him.

He was sitting on a swing completely all by himself. It was always that way with him. I didn't understand why that was. It was like everybody in the entire village hated him for being alive. I thought about going over to him to ask if he was ok but just then these two girls stopped me dead in my tracks. They were staring at him. But it wasn't a sympathetic look in their eyes. It was one of disgust.

"There, you see him?" the first girl asked. She had ugly brown hair that was pulled up in a ponytail and wasn't really much to look at either.

"It's that boy. I heard he was the only one who failed," the second girl said. She was a little bit prettier then her friend but not by much. She had short light brown hair.

"Uh, well it severs him right," the first ugly stated

"Just imagine what would happen if he became a ninja. I mean he's the boy who…"

"Shh. We're not allowed to talk about that," she cut her friend off.

What were they talking about? I looked at them then back at the swing. They were talking about him like he did something wrong, like he shouldn't be one of us. I mean ok, he's not actually the best ninja around but that didn't give them the right to talk about him like that. I tried again to go and talk to him to make him feel better but just like last time I stopped. Mizuki Sensei was there with him. I guess whatever he said to him must have encouraged him. Because the next thing I knew, they were gone. I've never really been interested in talking to him or becoming friends with him. Though I never gave him much notice. But I knew all to well what he was going through. Maybe it was time I became friends with him. With Naruto.


	2. Teams and Foes

Laugh-Live-Cry-Die.

The Tears of a Ninja

Chapter 2: Teams and Foes.

Awe, today was the day. The day I finally will see what team I'll be on. I got up, got dressed, brushed my hair and teeth and rushed out the door. I knew perfectly well that Sasuke was already waiting for me by the door I just locked. I smiled at him as he rolled his eyes at me as we started are way to school. I wanted to ask him so bad who he wanted on his team but I knew that he wouldn't really give me an answer. I hoped I was on his team and if not maybe Kiba's or Nara's. As long as it wasn't Sakura or Ino I was pared up with. Wait I cant forget Shino. Him and his creepy crawlers gave me the creeps. I hated bugs. Unless they were butterflies or ladybugs.

I took my seat by Sasuke. We were early this morning. Hardly anybody was here yet. I looked across the row we were sitting to see that Naruto was sitting on the edge of it. I thought those girls said he failed? For some reason I was happy to see him here. He looked over at me and quickly turned away as soon as he met my gaze. I guess he wasn't used to having friends. He turned back around. But this time he didn't turn away. He looked confused as to why I was staring at him. I smiled and mouthed hi. He smiled back. He had a nice smile. Friendly and...hold up. Did I just say he had a nice smile? What the hell was wrong with me.

I tore my gaze away from him. At that moment Sakura came rushing to our row. Naruto said hi but Sakura ignored him and pushed her way to Sasuke of course. She said something to him in her girly irritating voice but he just glanced at her from the corner of his view without saying anything in return. Then Ino started crap and then the classroom turned into a riot with all the girls fighting over who was going to sit by Sasuke. I sighed. It was such a drag having to deal with all this noise over one damn person.

"Hey, Naruto, stop glaring at Sasuke!" I heard Sakura say. I looked over to Sasuke to see that Naruto was perched on the desk in front of him. he was staring hard as if to see what all the fuss was about. I thought was pretty funny. Suddenly the guy behind Naruto stretched and hit him in the back. Pushing him towards Sasuke. If I thought Naruto staring hard at him was funny well, this took the cake. Naruto and Sasuke were lip-locked. I burst out laughing.

"Hahahaha wow Sasuke I never thought you go for the blond hair blue eyed type. Especially in the guy section. Hahahahahaha," I couldn't stop laughing.

"I'll get you Naruto," Sasuke threatened as he held his throat as if he was poisoned. But I suddenly stopped as I heard Naruto say one simple word, "Danger." I looked over to see all the girls were pissed and I mean highly pissed. I didn't see why. I though the kiss was a pretty damn hilarious.

"NARUTO! You _are _so dead!" Sakura glared at him with fire in her eyes.

"It was an accident," Naruto pleaded.

"Your _finished," _Sakura warned him as she popped her knuckles. Getting ready to punch Naruto. Naruto held up his hands and had a worried exasperation on his face. "Hold on, Sakura!" then all you could hear was girls pummeling him.

Finally Iruka showed up after the beating Naruto received. I looked over to see that he had a bad bruise on his head and check. I giggled which Sasuke look at me with a suspicious look on his face. I just shrugged at him and turned my attention to Iruka has he began to speak.

"As of today you are all ninjas. To get here you faced difficult trials and hardships. But that was nothing. What comes next is far more difficult. Now, your only Genin, first level ninjas. All the Genin will be grouped in a three man squad. Each squad will be lead by a Jonin, an elite ninja," he explained. I heard Ino lean towards Sakura talking about how would be on Sasuke's team. I rolled my eyes. girls these days. Always have their minds on boys and not anything else.

"We want each squad to have a balance of strength and abilities," Iruka continued. "I will now announce the squads."

"Squad 1…..

Nope not me.

Squad 2….

Still not me

Squad 3…

Lame

Squad 4…

What's taking so damn long?

Squad 5….

What the hell?

Squad 6….

Call my freakin name already!

Squad 7, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno…" at this Naruto rose up and threw his arms in the air while Sakura put her head on the table and said she was doomed.

And Sasuke Uchiha." This time Naruto put his head on the table stating he was doomed and Sakura bounced up for joy, naturally. "Since we have uneven number of students," Iruka continued. "There will be a four man squad. So Shya Asazuki your in…"

"HELL NO!" I shouted as I rose from my seat. "How can you put me with _her!" _I pointed at the cherry blossom.

"Yeah Iruka sensei! Why does a great ninja like me have to be in the same group with a slug like Sasuke?" Naruto rose up as well to point out his problems. Dang, apparently we have a lot in common.

"Sasuke has the best scores of all the graduating students. Naruto, you have the worst scores. To create a balance group we put the best student with the worst student," he answered Naruto's outburst question and totally skipped mine.

"Just make sure you don't get in my way loser," Sasuke told him without looking at him.

"Hey what did you say?" Naruto asked as he glared at him.

"Hard of hearing?"

"Knock it off you two. Naruto sit down," Sakura demanded

"Hey pinky, don't tell him what to do. He has his own mind ya know. Besides you don't have the power to tell someone to do what they don't want wanna do," I took up for him. he seemed shocked by my reaction. "See Iruka, I can't be on the same team as her," I stated at him.

"After lunch you well meet your Jonin teachers. Until then class dismissed," he announced totally ignoring me all together. I hurried out of the room to gather my thoughts. I was so eager to know who I would be pared with. But now, now I just wanted to scream and hit something. I couldn't believe I was in the same squad as Sakura of all people. I was cursed that was all there was to it.

I saw Sasuke walk away. Apparently going to his house for lunch. Maybe he didn't like the parings anymore then me. Usually I ate with him but today I just wanted to be alone. This whole team thing wasn't going to be easy with Sakura on my team. Naruto I could deal with. In fact I was glad he was on the same team as me. It gave me an opportunity to get to know him better. And then hopefully we would become close friends. I don't how much Sasuke would like that, but that didn't really matter. He'd still be my very best friend no matter what would happen.

Sakura tired to go with him but he left to fast for her. Naruto came up to her to see if they could eat lunch together. But she turned him down. He seemed sad by that but then he picked up his pace and left. where he was going I didn't know but it seemed he was going in the same direction that Sasuke went. Or maybe I was seeing things. Either way, it was none of my business.

I walked to a bench and sat there. I wasn't really hungry. I stared up at the sky, watching the clouds drift away and birds flying. It was a beautiful day that was for sure. But it was always like that around here. I closed my eyes and listened to the sounds around me. It was peaceful, soothing. I felt like I could fall asleep. But then I heard a noise. Someone was approaching me from my left. I opened my eyes and turned my head in that direction. It was Kiba and Akamaru, his little whit puppy. I smiled at them as he came to a halt in front of me.

"Hey Shya," he greeted. "Why you sitting by yourself today?"

"Hey Kiba," I greeted back. "No reason really. just wanted some time to clear my head is all."

"Oh I gotcha. Guess the whole team thing is bugging ya huh?"

"Yeah. I mean Sakura, come on," I smiled playfully at him. he smiled back.

"Yeah well you also have Naruto on your team to. I feel real sorry for you. He'll be a liability. But at least you and your _boyfriend _are on the same team. Hahahahaha," he laughed. I didn't understand it. No one liked him. he was cast aside from everyone else.

"Hey, he's not my boyfriend. I don't even like him like that," I told him. "And besides Naruto wont be like that. He'll be just fine."

"Hahahaha yeah sure," he laughed his dog like laugh. He sat down beside me and started asking me questions about my friendship with Sasuke. I couldn't see what was so intriguing about the two of us being really close friends. I wish they could understand.

"Sasuke can get me, he understands me and I him. its hard to explain," I told him. after a couple more questions he got up and was headed back to go catch up with his new team to go see who their sensei would be. I said bye and got up as well. It was nearly time to go see my new team and sensei.

I walked back to the academy to find Sasuke walking I called to him and he stopped and gave me his smirk of a smile. Before I could ask how his lunch time went Naruto came running out of the bathroom. He was pointing at him like he was dumb struck.

"Sasuke what are you doing here? How did you get lose?" he asked. I looked at Sasuke hoping for some kind of explanation as to why he was asking silly questions. But he didn't answer me. He never took his eyes off Naruto.

"I used the escape jutsu," he answered. " It was no sweat. It's a basic technique. Why did you do that, transform into me?" he asked. I was so lost. What the hell did I miss this time?

"I thought it'd be fun to try out my moves on you so I did," he stated. If I was lost before I was totally and completely confused. Then to complete my confusion, there were now seven Naruto's. they were all aiming towards Sasuke.

"The same technique again!" Sasuke said.

"I'll show you what I can really do. Your going down for the count. Then you'll know I'm the best. Get ready Sasuke!" he told him and lunged forward, attempting to hit him with his clones. But just then he held his stomach and raced back to the bathroom like he was constipated.

"W.O.W," I pronounced each syllable .

"What a loser," Sasuke said as he stared at where Naruto ran. I giggled. He raised an eyebrow at me and smirked. "C'mon, lets go see who are sensei is." And with that we entered the class room. eager to see who would be our Jonin sensei.


	3. Survival Test, Pass or Fail

Laugh-Live-Cry-Die.

The Tears of a Ninja

Chapter 3: Survival Test, Pass or Fail

"He's late," Naruto complained. Apparently everybody else already met their sensei's. but ours was behind schedule.

"Naruto just sit down," Sakura said. Here we go again with the whole demanding bull crap. I glared at her and she turned her gaze away.

"I don't want to. How come our teachers the only one that's late? I'm ready to role believe it!" he stated. "The other groups already met their new teachers and took off on some kind of adventure or something. And Iruka sensei's gone too."

"Urgh, we know ok," Sakura rolled her eyes. "What are you doing now Naruto?" Naruto was putting something up on the crease of the door where when someone opened it the object would fall and it them in the head.

"That's what he gets for being late, _surprise_!" he giggled mischievously. It seemed like fun. So I went into my weapon pocket and pulled out my secert weapon I used only for purposes such as this. so I moved Naruto and put it on top of his eraser.

"Now's a double surprise hehehe," I grinned. Naruto grinned back and we slapped high fives.

"Our teachers a Jonin, an elite ninja. You think he'll fall for that?" Sasuke stated and asked at the same time. I knew he was right but everyone needs to have fun once in awhile.

"Yeah Sasuke's right. You two are so clueless," he told us.

"We'll see who's clueless now wont we," I smiled innocently at her. Just then the door eased open and a head popped in. Just like that the eraser and my special slime hit him in the head. I laughed as blue slime rolled down his face.

"Hahahaha we got 'em Shya, he totally fell for it, " Naruto laughed with me. It was completely funny. He was suppose to be an elite ninja and yet he got hit with our pranks. Sakura was apologizing to him but I couldn't hear her over Naruto 's and my laughter.

"Mmm, how can I put this, my first impression of this group, you're a bunch of idiots," stated the person who got hit by our pranks. Now who's the idiot? He told us to follow him to the top of some building. He cleaned his face off and told us to sit down. "Alright, why don't you introduce yourselves. One at a time.

"Introduce are selves, well what are we suppose to say? I asked

"Things you like, things you hate, dreams for the future, hobbies. Things like that," he answered. Well that made perfect sense. He should tell us more about him first before we say anything.

"Why don't you tell us stuff first? I mean before we talk tell us about you so we can see how its supposed to work," Naruto stated what I was thinking. Its weird how I've never noticed we had a lot of things in common.

"Me, I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate, I don't really feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future, never really thought about it. As for my hobbies, well I have lots of hobbies." Well that was completely useless he really only told us his name. but I guess that was better then nothing I suppose. "Ok your turn. You on the right, you first," he pointed towards Naruto.

"Believe it, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like instant ramen in a cup and I really like the ramen that Iruka sensei got me at the Ichiraku noodle shop. But I hate the three minutes you have to wait after you poor the water in the cup. My hobby is eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them. and my future dream is to be the greatest Hokage. Then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody, somebody important," he happily said. I smiled at him. it seemed like a nice dream to have.

"Alright, next," Kakashi said.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. What I like is," she looked at Sasuke.

"Doing Sasuke, " I coughed.

"I mean the person I like is….."

"Uchiha," I coughed again

"Uh, my hobby is uh….."

"Stalking Sasuke," I had a very bad cough going on.

"My dream for the future is…."

"Having thousands of Sasuke's babies."

"And what do you hate?" Kakashi asked her. her face became hard

"Naruto And Shya!" she said hatefully. I just shrugged. It was not dirt off my shirt the feeling was mutual.

"Next."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream cause I'm going to make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone," Sasuke spoke in a dark mysterious voice.

"Last one," our sensei said.

" I'm Shya Asazuki. What I like…..well I like a lot of things. Lets see there's, my friends, sleeping, having fun, hanging with my friends, and more importantly sleeping. I don't really hate a lot of things. I hate people like Ino and any other fan girl want to bees like Sakura over there. And I hate Shino. Can't forget about him. my hobbies are the same as my likes and my dream for the future," I paused and looked down at the ground. what was my dream? Did I even have one anyone? Or did that get taken away from me as well? "I don't really have one," I finally admitted. I could feel Naruto 's gaze on me as I said those last few words. I wanted to look up but I couldn't.

"Good your each unique and have your own ideas. We'll have our first mission tomorrow," he told us.

"What kind of mission?" Naruto finally broke his gaze on me to ask Kakashi.

"It's a task that the four of you will do together."

"What-what-what?" Naruto kept asking.

"A survival exercise," Kakashi finally answered. We all looked at him.

"But um, I thought we were suppose to have a real mission not more practice? We already did this stuff in the Academy!" I announced to him.

"This is not like your pervious training."

"So uh, what kind of training is it then?" Naruto asked which made Kakashi laugh.

"Hang on a minute that's a normal question, so what's so funny?" Sakura asked Kakashi which made him stop laughing. In place of his laughing posture was a serious look in his eye.

"Well if I tell you the answer, your not going to like it," he paused to look at us with his one good eye(I think the other one must be blind since we never see it and its always covered up kind of like a pirate). "Of the 27 graduates who came here, only nine will be excepted as Genin. The other 18 will be waded out sent back to the academy. In other words, this is a make it or break it , pass or fail test. and the chance that you'll fail is at least 66%." WHAT! Is he being serious? I cant fail this test! He's joking right, he has to be! By the way he was lookin at the expressions on our faces he smiled. "See didn't I tell you, you wouldn't like it?"

"That's crazy! We worked really hard to get here. Believe it! What was that graduation test for anyway?" asked Naruto.

"Oh that, that was just to select candidates who might become Genin or not," Kakashi sensei stated.

"Whaaaaaat? Naruto and I shouted in outrage.

"That's how it is. I deside whether or not you pass or fail. Be at the desired training field at 5am and bring your ninja gear. That's it your dismissed. Oh an, tomorrow you better skip breakfast or else you'll puck," he smiled as we all walked away. What did he mean we would puck? Anyway I headed straight for home made a big dinner, took a shower and went to bed.

When it was time to get up I headed to the kitchen to make pancakes. I was eating when I realized I was running late. I chugged down my milk and stuff the last of my pancakes in my mouth and headed out the door. The village was as quite as ever do to the fact that it was now seven in the morning. I was two hours behind. So since I was behind on time I pick up a cream bagel and some milk. I chugged down the milk and crammed the bagel in my mouth while running to the training field.


	4. What, I Failed?

Live-Laugh-Cry-Die

The Tears of a Ninja

Chapter 4: What, I Failed?

Recap-

"Think before you use a jutsu or else your opponent will use it against you. Oh, and also, if the bait is obvious don't take it. A ninja must see through deception," Kakashi told him as he picked up the bell.

"I-GET-IT!" Naruto grunted

"I'm telling you this because you don't get. You think you get it but it's not the same as actually getting it, get it?" I didn't get it. He just confused me by saying get it a lot of times. I mean if I didn't get it then I know damn well Naruto doesn't either.

But just like that shuriken flew out from the tree opposite of me at Kakashi and hit him dead on.

"Ah he just got plastered by shuriken. Are you out of your mind Sasuke? You went too far," Naruto yelled at him.

But thankfully it was just another replacement jutsu. That leaves Sasuke wide open for Kakashi to find him. Which means he's probably on the move and Sakura no doubt isn't far behind him.

I can't believe that they just left Naruto dangling from a tree like this? I mean one of them could have cut him down by throwing a kunai at the ropes I mean come on its not that hard to do. So being the kind hearted person that am, I jumped down out of the tree I was hiding in, to go and see if Naruto needed any help. But before I got him he got down. Then just like that he fell for the same trap again. I sighed and went over to help him.

"Hey Naruto what's up?" he just stared at me. "Get it, what's up hahaha," I laughed and he glared at me. "You need help getting down?"

"No I'm fine believe it. I'll get down you just watch," he told me while trying to reach where the rope was tied at. I just hummed a little tone while waiting to hear him say he needed my help. Just when he gave up on it I heard a scream that sounded like Sakura. Boy Kakashi must have gotten her good I laughed to myself. Which means he would be going after Sasuke next. I needed to hurry up and get going to get a bell.

"Later Naruto I have to go try and get one of those bells times almost up," I told him and waved good bye while rushing through the trees.

"Hey I thought you were gonna help me?" I heard him say before I got to far. I laughed. Didn't he tell me he could get out of that trap all by himself? Anyway I shook that from my head and continued on my way to find Sasuke. Once I found him I leapt out of the trees and in front of him to face him.

"Hey, so have you grabbed a bell yet?" I asked him as we kept walking

"No, have you?" he asked back.

"Nope but I bet if we work as a team we can get them. What do you say?" I let the question hang a bit. He stopped walking and turned towards me with a smirk on his face.

"Sounds like a plan," he accepted. I smiled back at him as I told him what we were going to do. Since Sakura was obviously out and Naruto was as well, it just left me and Sasuke. Though if we were able to pull this off and get all three bells, I was going to give the other one to Naruto since I hated Sakura. So I left Sasuke again so Kakashi would think he was by himself and waited for him to arrive. Then like before I heard another scream. Sasuke did too. He turned his head in the direction of the sound.

He was thinking the same thing I was; it had to be Genjutsu, the illusion jutsu. I wasn't really shocked that he caught Sakura with that or didn't really care either. It just meant that he was closer to coming this way and straight into our trap. I looked back at Sasuke as I heard him say something but didn't quite catch what he said.

"Oh, you want to say that a little louder, my Sasuke," I heard Kakashi sensei say. I turned my head towards his voice to see that he was right by the tree close to Sasuke. Perfect not too much longer now. I was waiting for Sasuke to make his move but for some reason I was watching a stare off. Boy did I feel like I was in a western movie. It was just missing the guns and dust things.

Then it was on. Sasuke fired four shurikens at Kakashi which of course, he just dodged. Then he fired a kunai at the rope that I helped him with. It was trap number one. Trap one had tones of kunai that flew at Kakashi making him a perfect target for Sasuke to now hit. But Kakashi blocked his first kick and his punch and his second kick. Which made Sasuke able to almost grab a bell if it wasn't for Kakashi pulling away we would have had one.

"Well you are different from Naruto and Sakura, I'll grant you that," said Kakashi. Sasuke was getting ready to do his fire ball jutsu as I saw his hands form hand signs. And just like that Kakashi was gone. Well gone from there anyway. He didn't get hit or anything by the fire. Sasuke and I were looking for him but couldn't find him until I saw his arm which was a little too late seeing as how Kakashi pulled him under the ground all but his head. At that moment I jumped from behind the bushes.

"That was earth style head hunter jutsu. Can't move huh? That was Ninjutsu the third Shinobi battle skill. You have talent and you are different but different isn't always better," Kakashi stated. He turned around as he heard me approach him. "Well, I was wondering where you ran off to," he said. I took that opportunity to strike.

I dashed at him with a kunai in my hand. He blocked my first attempt so with my free hand I threw shuriken at him which made him back down. I through my weapon on the ground and prepared to do a jutsu that hopefully would get me a bell.

"Earth style Mud Wolf Jutsu!" just like that, seven wolves appeared out of the ground.

"What!" Kakashi was taken by surprise as my wolves attacked. One bit his arm and another got his leg. He was side tracked as he fought off my wolves. This gave me enough time to snag a bell by the time he was done. "That was a nice try but it seems your time is almost up. You two had a good plan to ambush me," he said. I readied myself again in case he was going to fight. But instead he took off. So I turned to help Sasuke.

When I knelt down to help Sakura showed up. Sasuke looked up at her and spoke her name.

"AHHH Sasuke is just a head without a body and he spoke to me AHHH!" She took one look at Sasuke and fainted. I sighed and helped Sasuke out of the hole he was in.

"And that's my partner," Sasuke groaned.

"She's mine to ya'know. Besides it not like we asked for her to be," I sighed again. When I finally got done helping him Sakura woke up.

"Sasuke, you're ok," she rapped herself around him while he tried to push her off but one look at me and she did. Apparently she didn't like me being here. Well that goes both ways you big ugly bill-board-brow.

"I got to get a bell before lunch. That doesn't leave much time, " Sasuke said. I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah you do," I told him.

"Sasuke, you're still trying to get one of those bells? And Shya don't talk as if you already have one," she told me. I was about to say something back to her that wasn't going to pretty, luckily for her Sasuke stopped me.

"A while ago I touched next time I'll get one," he confirmed.

"That is really great; I can't believe you did that. You're amazing," Sakura told him with some weird look on her face.

"Shya, you should be more concerned about getting a bell for yourself then worrying about me getting one," he told me.

"Yeah but….."

"Well, it's almost lunch and there's not really enough time left so maybe we should just give up and then try again next year," Sakura cheerfully said. That was a wrong thing to say around Sasuke. He gave her an evil looking stare that it sent chills up my spine.

"I'm the only one who can destroy that person," he said looking at the ground. It seemed like he was saying more to himself then to us.

"Who, you mean the sensei?" Sakura asked concerned

"That day I was crying." Again Sasuke seemed as if he was lost in thought.

"When were you crying?" asked Sakura again

"It was my…." He trailed off

"What, what happened to you?" and the questions keep on coming

"I am an avenger that means I must be stronger then my pray. I need this training there's no time for setbacks," he said. I looked over at Sakura expecting her to ask another question. Instead it looked like a light finally went off in her head. I sighed in relief that I didn't have to hear her voice any more. But it was short lived as the alarm rang ending the exercise.

"Damn, I wasted to much time," Sasuke said. He was frustrated on how much time he wasted on talking. I walked with him back to where we were supposed to meet Kakashi. When we got there, Naruto was tied to a post. Sasuke, Sakura and I, sat down around him with box lunches in front of us. Waiting to hear what Kakashi had to say.

"Uh-oh stomachs growling huh, that's too bad. Oh by the way bout this exercise, well I've decided I won't send any of back to the academy," he told us. Everybody faces lit up with joy.

"What I passed? All I did was faint and fall over. Do you get point for that?" Sakura asked. Then she started jumping up for joy.

"Then, then that means all four us, all for us…" Naruto happily shouted.

"Yes all four of you are being dropped from the program, permanently!" he had to be joking right, right?

"Hang on a sec, I didn't get it," I admitted.

"Oh, and what don't you get?"

"I got a dame bell so why didn't I pass?" I asked. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto all looked at me. Kakashi on the other hand laughed.

"You got bell, that's impossible there all right here," he said as he reached into his weapons pocket and stopped short when he could only find two. "How did you…" he began then stopped as he recalled what had happened back in the woods. "I see you used that jutsu to by you time," he finally got it. He smiled.

"But wait if we get dropped from the program then that means we'll never become ninjas," Naruto stated in outrage. "You said if we couldn't get the bells we would be sent back to the academy. You can't just change your mind and kick us out why would you do that?"

"Because you don't think like ninja you think like little kids like brats," he stated. Sasuke charged him but was easily put on the ground by Kakashi. "You think it's all about you. You don't know what it means to be a ninja you think it's a game huh? Why do you think we put you on squads did you consider that question for one moment?"

"I don't know what you mean," Sakura said

"I mean, you never realized what this exercise is all about you weren't even close."

"What's it's about?" Naruto asked

"Yes that's what determines whether you pass or fail," he said.

"But, but that's, I mean I wanted ask you about that in the beginning," Sakura admitted.

"Use your head, three people on a squad, in this case four, why do you think we would do that?" Kakashi asked us.

"URGH how are we supposed to know why you pick three people on a squad, we didn't make the rules," Naruto shouted

"It's so basic teamwork," he finally said. "Why do you think Shya was able to get a bell? She and Sasuke planed a trap for me and that how she obtained one. It's too late now but if all of you had come at me you might have been able to take them. Well anyway it's over."

"Wait a minute, you set it for four people you only had three bells if we worked together and got the bells only two of us could keep them that would lead to group conflict and the squad would break up," stated Sakura. I had to admit she did have a point on that one.

"Exactly I purposely pended you against each other. I wanted to see if you could overcome that and put the squad ahead of yourselves. A Genin should have a natural feel for teamwork. But you, it never even crossed your mind. Sakura, you obsessed about Sasuke who was gone while Naruto was right in front of you and you wouldn't lift a finger to help me. Naruto, you do everything on your own, everything. Sasuke, you thought the other were so far beneath you they were worthless, arrogates. And you Shya, even though you did better than the others and actually got a bell, you could have got the others instead of just thinking about yourself. Ninja missions are carried out by squads; of course you need individual skills but teamwork is the most essential element. Every Shinobi understands this. When individuals put themselves above the squad this can lead to failure and death. Sakura kill Naruto now or Sasuke dies. That's what happens on a mission," Kakashi stated. He had a lot of good points. And I could have given my bell to someone who needed it more. But the truth was, I needed it just as much as Sasuke did.

"Oh boy that was really scary." I rolled my eyes at Sakura.

"The enemy takes a hostage and you got an impossible choice and someone ends up dead. On every mission your life is on the line," he started again. Then he moved towards the stone. "Did you look at this stone, the names engraved on it? They are all honored as heroes in our village."

"That's it, that's it, that's it. Now I know, I've decided to have my name engraved on that stone. I'm not going to live and die for nothing like some kind of dog. I'm going to be hero, a hero," Naruto stated. He thought this stone could do wonders for him. That because his name was on here he could get people to see him finally see him. I felt sad for the guy. This stone only brought sadness.

"They're a special kind of hero," Kakashi told him.

"Oh, what kind of heroes are they? Come on tell me, well, well?"

"They're all KIA," he finally said in a sad voice.

"Oh that sounds really cool," Naruto smiled. I shook my head.

"It means killed in action, they all died," I told him. I felt bad for saying it as his face went from sheer happiness to pure sadness. "The village I originally come from as a marmoreal stone as well." Sasuke put his hand on my shoulder. I smiled back at him as Sakura looked over at us. She dropped her head down. One of these days I'd have to tell her that me and him are just good friends.

"This marmoreal stone has the names of all my closet friends engraved on it," Kakashi told us as he looked up at the sky.

"I'm sorry Kakashi," I said to him as I looked down at the ground. I could feel eyes staring at me and refused to look up to see them.

"It's ok," he told me. "Ahem, alright I'm going to give you one more chance but I'm going to make it much harder on you. You have three hours to get a bell. Eat lunch now to build up strength but Naruto doesn't get any. It's your punishment for breaking the rules and trying to eat by yourself. And if anyone tries to feed him that person automatically fails. I make the rules you follow them, got it!" and with that he left. I opened my lunch to find out I wasn't really all that hungry. To make matters worse Sasuke noticed.

"Shya, ok?" he asked me

"Yeah I'm fine why?" I asked

"Well if you're fine then why aren't you eating?" Sasuke was so observant.

"Well, I ate a big breakfast unlike someone I know!" I giggled at him.

"Am I missing something?" he asked confused.

"No, not really," I sighed. About five minutes later Naruto's stomach growled. I looked up at and then back at my lunch. Maybe I should give my lunch to him since I don't want it.

"This is no big deal I can go without eating for days, for weeks believe it! This is no big deal," his stomach growled again. "No problem."

"Here," I said as I handed him my lunch.

"But Shya, that's yours," he looked shocked and confused all in one.

"I'm not hungry really, just take it," I told him with a smile.

"Here, you can have mine too," Sasuke said. I looked over at him. It wasn't like Sasuke to do this kind of thing on a daily basses.

"Sasuke no, you can't do that. You heard what sensei said."

"Kakashi's gone. We need to get those bells as a team. If Naruto's hungry he'll be week and ineffective. That hurts the team and jeopardizes the mission," he told Sakura. She sighed and gave him hers too.

"Ok thanks you guys," Naruto thanked us. I feed him a bit and no sooner than when he ate it, Kakashi appeared.

"YOU, you broke the rules I hope you're ready for the punishment. Any last words?" he asked us.

"But you said…" started Naruto

"Yes?"

"You said there were four of us that's what you said and that's why Shya and…."

"We're all on this team together," Sasuke finished for him.

"Yeah he's right one for all and all for one." You got to love the three musketeers.

"Yeah that's right we gave our lunch to Naruto because the four of us are one," Sakura added.

"Yeah-yeah-yeah-that's right believe it!"

"The four of you are one, that's your excuse?" Kakashi sensei asked.

"No it's the truth. I mean sure I still hate miss forehead over there but that doesn't mean anything," I summed it all up.

"Not helping Shya," Sasuke said while elbowing me in the ribs.

"Oh, uh, um, I didn't really mean that. I don't hate her, no. We're like sisters yep one big happy family hehehehe." please say I didn't blow it.

"You pass," Kakashi smiled

"What?" Sakura and I asked together not meaning to.

"You pass," he repeated himself.

"What do you mean how'd we pass?" she asked.

"The first squad that ever succeeded. The others did exactly as I said and fell into every single trap. They couldn't think for themselves. A ninja must see through deception. In the ninja world those who break the rules are scum. That's true but those who abandon their friends are worse then scum," he explained to us.

"Yes whoohoo we did it we passed!" I screamed for joy.

"The exercise is over everyone passes. Group 7 starts its first mission tomorrow," he said.

"Yes oh boy!"

"We're ninja-ninja-ninja!" Naruto kept saying.

"Alright let's go home," Kakashi told us as he started walking. Everybody was right behind me. Though I couldn't help but think that we forgot something.

"Hey you forgot to untie me!"

TBC…..


	5. Journey to the Land of Waves

Live-Laugh-Cry-Die

The Tears of a Ninja

Chapter 5: Journey to the Land of Waves

"Sasuke, I'm at point B," Sasuke radioed in

"Sakura, I'm at point C," Sakura did the same thing as Sasuke.

"Shya, I'm at point D, over," I radioed in. I liked the radios it was fun. Like some kind of secret agent.

"Naruto, I'm at point A, believe it," Naruto was kind of late on his end.

"You're slow Naruto. Ok, squad 7…..uh? The target has moved, follow it," Kakashi ordered us.

"Roger," I said to him. I looked as I went in the direction as the others. I didn't see it till Naruto said something.

"It's over there," he pointed.

"What is your distance from the target?" Kakashi asked through his wireless radio.

"Five meters, I'm ready just give the signal," Naruto assured him.

"I'm ready to," Sasuke seconded that motion.

"That goes for me too," I said. I wanted this mission to be over. If you asked me, this mission was well, baby stuff really.

"So am I," Sakura finally said.

"OK," Kakashi paused, "now!" then just like that Naruto bagged it before I could he kept yelling that he caught it.

"Can you verify a ribbon on its right ear?" Kakashi asked.

"Affirmative we have a positive ID," Sasuke confirmed. The target or should I say the cat, was tearing Naruto up by scratching him. If I didn't know any better I would say that the cat didn't want to go back.

"Alright, lost pet, "Tora," captured, mission accomplished," Kakashi told us. I was glad to have that easy mission over and done with. I wanted a harder mission; one where I could get myself out of the village and see what kind of things was out there. More importantly I needed the experience.

"Can't we get a better mission then this? I hate cats!" Naruto yelled. I laughed. I felt the same way. Though cats seemed to be scared of me or hated me for some reason. I pushed that away and headed towards the hokages building to report in on our mission.

When we got there the owner of the cat was waiting. She took the cat and squeezed the poor thing while rubbing her check against it. No wonder the cat ran away I would have too.

"Hahaha stupid cat; that kitty deserves to be squashed," Naruto laughed. I rolled my eyes at him.

"No wonder the she ran away, poor thing," I said what I was thinking a few moments ago.

"Hey I was going to say that!" Sakura told me. I rolled my eyes at her too. She wanted to say all the right things for once and that included giving me hell.

"Yeah sure, I can magically read minds," I told her as I moved my hands in a mysterious fashion to prove my point. She rolled her eyes back at me as my attention was drawn to the old man as he made a weird cough noise so he could speak.

"Now then, for squad 7s next mission we have several tasks," he said has he unrolled a D rank mission scroll. "Among them are, babysitting the chief councilors three year old, helping his wife to do the shopping, digging up potatoes, and…."

"NOOO!" Naruto and I shouted together. "I want to go on a real mission, something challenging and existing, not this little kid stuff. Come on old man," Naruto told him. I nodded my head in agreement to what he said before I spoke.

"Seriously, these missions are too easy and not to mention boring. Give us a mission to prove our skills or something!" That's when Iruka rose up from his seat.

"How dare you. You two are brand new Genin with no experience. Like everyone else, you start with simple missions to develop your skills and improve them as well," he told us. Sakura, Sasuke and our sensei had looks of agreement as well. Not to Iruka's speech but to Naruto's and mine.

"Are you serious babysitting isn't a job it's just a stupid…..Owe." Kakashi hit him in the head to shut him up.

"Will you put a lead on it," Kakashi told Naruto. I moved forward. If Naruto couldn't say it then I will.

"Babysitting isn't a mission it's just a stupid ass job. Besides they should be able to watch their own kid I mean they had the damn…Owe!" Kakashi hit me in the head. "That hurts!"

"You put a lead on it too, got it." Man Kakashi can be so mean sometimes.

"Naruto, Shya, it seems the two of you do not understand the tasks you've been given," the old man stated.

"I do but…"

"I told you to be quite," he whispered to me. Urgh, men.

"Listen, many different requests come into our village every day; from babysitting to assignation. Those requests are carefully recorded, analyzed, then raked A, B, C or D depending on their difficulty. We ninja are also ranked by abilities; Hokage at the top, Jonin, Chunin, and Genin at the bottom. At the highest level we select the missions and assign them to ninja who have the appropriate skills and experience. And if the mission is successful we receive a fee that supports our village and our work. Since you're untried Genin, just starting down the Shinobi path, you're given D level missions of course, huh?" the old man finally got that we weren't really listing to his little speech he just gave us. Naruto was talking about ramen which sounded really tasty.

"Silence," old man said.

"That's yummy, you should totally go for the barbeque ramen next time it's the bomb," I smiled at him. "Or like you said, miso ramen is tasty too."

"I said silence," he repeated.

"Oh, sorry," Kakashi sensei said. I detained back a laugh. The old man was pretty boring. He always gave these long lectures that nobody really listens to. Naruto turned around to face to him. If the look he was giving I was certain he was going to tell the old man how it was.

"Maaaah! You always lecture me like you're my grandfather or something. But I'm not the little brat who used to pull pranks all the time. I'm a ninja and I want a ninja mission. Humph!" he folded his arms across his chest. Like most of the time he had a point.

"He's right. I'm tired of these lame ass missions (even though we only did one). Like I said we need something exciting something really changeling. I mean shoot, I still pull pranks every little chance I get but that's because I like having fun. Like last year with the gator in the public springs. Man that was some funny stuff. Especially since I stole it from the zoo. Anyway I want a real ninja mission too and I'm not leaving till I get one," I explained. Naruto was just staring at me all goofy looking.

"You're the one the one who did that?" he asked me. I smiled at him.

"Yep sure did." He laughed out loud on that one. He probably would have kept laughing if it wasn't for the Hokage giving a small cough for him to shut up.

"They want a real mission, so be it. Since you're so determined I'm going to give you a C rank mission. You'll be guards on a journey," he confirmed.

"Really, like who? Are we guarding a princess or some busy consoler?" he was all excited.

"Or maybe it'll be a prince or some really cool/cute movie star!" I said. This mission was going to be awesome. I final get to be out and away from the village. Though at the same time I was a little scared for reasons, I didn't even know why. But whatever the case I was one step closer to being a true Shinobi.

"Don't be so impatient," the old man laughed. "I will bring him in now. Send in our visitor," he told the lady at the door. Naruto and I watched as the door came open. But her moods changed soon as we saw who we were guarding.

He looked well, dunk. He had gray hair and small bread; he also wore glasses. He had in his hand a beer bottle of some kind. His face flustered from the alcohol and with him standing in the door I could smell the scent of boos coming off of him. We were guarding an old drunk! He had to be joking!

"What the, a bunch of little snot nosed brats?" was his first words and exceptions "And you the little one with the idiotic look on your face, you really expect me to believe you're a ninja?"

"Haha who's the little one with the idiotic look on their, huh?" he asked while laughing. That's when Sakura, Sasuke, and I lined up in a line beside him. Sasuke was the tallest, I was second then Sakura leaving Naruto to be the smallest.

"Ah, I'll demolish you," he told the drunken old man.

"You can't demolish the client Naruto, it doesn't work that way," Kakashi told him as he held Naruto back.

"I'm Tazuna, a master bridge builder and I must return to my country. I'm building a bridge there that will change our land and I expect you to get me there safely even if it means giving up your life," Tazuna told us.

Now the whole giving up our life thing was pretty well, weird. Why would we have to if we were just escorting him to his damn bridge? Something seemed out of place. I couldn't get my mind passed the old man's little introduction he gave us as we walked out of the Hokages building. Even with each step we took told me that we were about to leave the village, and that I should be happy, I couldn't feel anything. The only thing I did was that there was more to this mission then the guy was letting on.

"Yeah alright!" Naruto yelled. I jerked, as he pulled me out of my daze I was in. I noticed he was the first of us to step out of the village. I smiled. It wasn't time for me to dwell on what might happen or what this mission was really about, I needed to focus on the now and that I was going somewhere I never been before.

"What are you getting so excited about Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"This is the first time I've ever left the village. I'm a traveler now, believe it!" he said as he looked around. I laughed and joined him in the fun.

"Am I supposed to trust my life to those two runts? Their a joke," he told Kakashi.

"Haha their with me and I'm a Jonin so you don't have to worry," Kakashi explained to him. Naruto looked as if he took the old man's words to heart. He had a blank expression on his face as he crossed his arms again.

"Hey never insult a ninja it's a big mistake and I'm one of the greatest ninjas ever. Someday I'm going to be Hokage and you'll look up to me. My names Naruto Uzumaki, remember it!"

"Hokage are powerful and wise you are week and brainless. The day you become Hokage I'll sprout wings and fly away," he told Naruto as he drunk his alcohol. "And your little friend there with you isn't much better."

"Oh yeah? I'm going to be the greatest Shinobi of all time. You just wait pal!" I told him.

"Yeah and I will be Hokage. I'm willing to do anything believe it!"

"You can become Hokage ten times and to me you'll still be a nobody, a loser. And I still stand by what I said about you earlier. You're no better the he is. You will never be a great Shinobi," he said to us both.

"Oh yeah I'm going to make you pay for that!" Naruto told him as he ready his fist.

I told you, you're supposed to protect the client not attack him," Kakashi repeated what he had said earlier.

"Let go, I'm going to smash his ugly face in the dirt!" I told Kakashi as he had ahold of me and Naruto.

"Let me think….NO!"

This mission already sucks. I thought it was going to be fun not insulting. I stayed in the back of the group so I didn't have to be close to the old geezer. But I found myself thinking about things. Certain things like this mission and what the old dude had to do with it besides the whole we have to guard thing. I was also thinking about stuff that happened in the past. I had no idea as to why I was at a time like this.

It didn't have anything to do with the current mission that lay ahead of me. In fact it wasn't really anything to do about my life as of right now. I shook the thoughts away in my head and kept walking forwards. I glanced to my right to see that Sasuke glanced in my direction. I didn't know what kind of expression I had on my or what was going on in his head. So I turned my head and kept looking straight.

"Say, Mr. Tarzana," Sakura started

"Yes what is it?"

"Your country is the land of wave's right?" she asked.

"Yeah what of it?"

"Kakashi sensei is there ninja in the land of waves?" she actually asked a good question.

"No, there are no ninja in the land of waves. But in other countries there are hidden villages each with their own different customs and cultures where ninja reside. To the people of this content, the existence of Shinobi villages means strength military strength. In other words, that's how they protect themselves and maintain a balance of power with neighboring countries. The ninja villages are not controlled by any government, their independent and have equal status. Now a small island like the land of waves has a natural protection from the sea, so there's no reason for a ninja village. The five ancient lands that possess Shinobi villages is the land of fire, water, lighting, wind and earth. They each occupy vast territories. Together they are known as the five great nations. The land of fire: the leaf village, the land of water: the village hidden in the mist, the land of lighting: the village hidden n in the clouds, the land of wind: the village hidden in the sand, and the land of earth: the village hidden in the stones. Only of these hidden villages are permitted the name kage which means shadows. The Hokage of the leaf village, Mizukage of the mist village, Raikage of the cloud village, Kazekage of the sand village, and Tsuchikage of the stone village. These are the leaders, the five great shadows that rain over thousands of ninja," Kakashi told us.

With everything he just told us, that means that the old man back at the village is really important to the ninja world. But somehow he doesn't seem all that great. I mean all he does mainly he sit on his butt and give lectures. I don't see him trying to make mountains or anything come out of the ground or something cool like that. Is he really all that?

"Hey, you just all doubted the third Hokage didn't you?" Kakashi asked. I looked over at my comrades they seemed to have the same thoughts I was about the old man. We all shook are heads no. Kakashi smiled at us, well you can't see his face but the way his eyes looked it seemed like he was smiling. "Well anyway, there are no battles in a C rank mission, so you can relax."

"Then we're not going to run into any enemies or anything like that?" Sakura wanted to be sure.

"Not likely," Kakashi stated.

Enemy ninjas, there wasn't going to be any. No evil looking, snake lurking, enemies that wanted to kill us. That kind of made me feel sad. I wanted to fight hell I needed to fight. If I was ever going to became powerful enough to be a great Shinobi, I needed to improve on my battle skills by fighting other ninja. Especially a certain ninja who I swore to get my revenge on.

I looked over to my left towards the trees and bushes; I thought I heard something or someone. But I didn't see anything or anywhere there. Great I was losing my mind already and nothing life changing has happened yet. My whole body felt on edge like something was coming but I couldn't tell what.

"Shya you ok?" I jumped as a hand touched my shoulder. I looked to see that it was Sasuke who spoke to me. I smiled at him. Ever since that first day where we met, we've been friends, he's always been concerned about me and I him.

"Yeah I'm fine just thought I heard some…" I froze as out of nowhere, Kakashi was wrapped in chains. And just like that, as soon as I turned to look at him, he was ripped apart. I shocked and on edge then I was a few moments ago. Didn't Kakashi say we wouldn't run into ninja on this kind of mission rank? He's never been wrong before so why now? Was this what was missing that I felt before I left, the part of the mission that didn't add up?

I couldn't think. All I knew was, I had to protect the bridge builder at any coast while avoid being killed. But before I could even reach him a ninja came flying at Naruto.

"Naruto get out of the way!" I yelled at him as I raced to get to him. I pushed him down on the ground just in time. All he had was a cut on his hand from the ninja's sharp claws. I sighed in relief but I didn't stop there. I was going to finish them both off as they came running in my direction but Sasuke took care of them. He threw a shuriken where their chains got caught and were stuck to a tree.

But just like that they broke free and were heading towards the old man. Sakura took charge and stood guard in front of him. I couldn't make over there in time. But Sasuke did. He got in front of Sakura arms spread out wide ready to defend. Just a couple of meters away from Kakashi stops them.

"Kakashi your alive!" Naruto and I said together. I looked over to where I though he got ripped to shreds to find logs there. He used another replacement jutsu.

"Hey, oh um Naruto sorry I didn't help you right away. I didn't mean for you to get hurt. I just didn't think that you would freeze up like that. Good job Sasuke, very smart and you too Shya and Sakura," Kakashi sensei congratulated.

"Hey," Sasuke looked back at Naruto.

"Yeah?"

"You're not hurt are you, scaredy cat!" Sasuke said. I rolled my eyes at him. He didn't have to be so mean to the poor guy. I mean I used to pick on him but now, well, it's different.

"Sasuke…."

"Naruto don't move. These ninja have poison in their claws. We need to take it out of you quickly. You have to open the wound and remove it. It's in your blood so don't move around that spreads the poison. By the way Mr. Tazuna," Kakashi said in a serious voice. He looked over at the drunk.

"Yeah what?" he asked in his mean ass voice of his.

"We need to talk." Kakashi took the ninja and tied them up to a tree. It wasn't hard seeing as how beat up they were. I looked at them, they weren't any ninja I knew. They were dressed in black with the same material made with their claws on their faces so it was hard to tell who they were. After Kakashi was done, he turned to us to say a few things about them.

"Their Chunin from the village hidden in the mist, their specialty is relentless attacks. They keep fighting no matter what the circumstance."

"How did you know about our ambush?" one of the mist ninja asked in a deep harsh voice.

"A puddle on a clear day when it hasn't rained in weeks," Kakashi answered. I didn't even see a puddle. When was this I wonder?

In that case why did you leave the Genin to do all the fighting?" Tazuna asked a bit confused. Though you would never guess because the way he always looks.

"I could have taken them out quickly but I then I'd learn nothing. I had to know who their target was and what they were after," Kakashi pointed out the facts. Tazuna looked taken back as if he was referring to him.

"Humph, what you getting at?"

"This, I wanted to know if they were after us, ninja attacking ninja, or if they were after you the master bridge builder. When you put in your request you asked for standard protection from robbers and highway men. You didn't say there were ninja looking for you, hunting you down. If we knew this it would be a B rank mission or higher. Our task was to simply get you to your destination and protect you while you finished the building the bridge. If we knew we would be fielding attacks from enemy ninja we would have staffed differently and charged for the coast of a B mission. Apparently you have your reasons but lying to us is unacceptable. We are now beyond the scope of this mission," Kakashi seriously said.

"We're Genin this is to advanced for our level of training. We should just go back and I really think we should treat Naruto's hand and get the poison out as soon as possible. Back in our village we can take him to a doctor," cherry blossom said. Go back, turn away? I couldn't I needed this mission. Just because the stakes when up doesn't mean we should turn back.

"We can't go back not now!" I said to Kakashi sensei. He looked at me then over at Naruto.

"Hmm…..Naruto's hand could become a problem," he said and turned his head back towards me. "I guess we should go back to the village." I can't believe it; we were going back to the village just like that. Naruto's hand was important but, even so this mission is more important than that.

I turned my head in Naruto's direction just to see him stab his hand with a kunai. The smell of blood sent my nerves on fire. My head felt dizzy in a way and before I knew it was hunched over on the ground holding my head. Blood was something a ninja wasn't supposed to get nauseous over. It's part of the path to becoming a ninja.

Sasuke noticed, just like everything else about me, and rushed over to my side. He'd never seen me like this though it wasn't the first time this has happened to me. To me the blood smelled like iron or some kind of metallic feature. And it wasn't just the smell but I could taste it on my tongue, hot and sticky like cherry sauce. I needed to get away from the blood or Naruto needed to stop the bleeding.

I could hear him say things but I couldn't make out what they were. Kakashi, thank god, seemed to be more interested in Naruto bleeding to death then to notice me at all. Then just like that the dizziness, smell and taste went away. I got up and assured Sasuke I was alright. That's when Kakashi looked over at me with a grave look upon his face.

"You alright there Shya?" he asked me. So he did notice that little jerk just pretended not to.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine thanks," I told him. I hoped that maybe he would leave it be.

"So your queasy around blood." He made it more of a statement then a question.

"Yes but it's only around other peoples blood that I get feeling sick. My blood doesn't bother me," I told him. Sakura was looking at me weird. Has she never seen a ninja get sick around blood or something? Well she probably hasn't till now.

"I see, well at any rate we have a long journey ahead of us. Better get moving," he announced. I just stared at him. He gave me a weird look and then looked back at Naruto as if somehow it all connected. I just shrugged it off and went on my way. Hopefully there wouldn't be any more bloodshed for a while anyway.

TBC….


	6. The Assassin of the Mist!

Live-Laugh-Cry-Die

The Tears of a Ninja

Chapter 6: The Assassin of the Mist!

Fog! The bad thing about fog is you can't see a damn thing; especially when you're in a little wooden boat on the water with a rower and can't go very fast. The land of waves was right up ahead but thanks to the fog I couldn't see where the water ended and the land begun.

"This fog is so thick you can't see a thing," Sakura once again said the words I was thinking. I just nodded at her. I was lost at how lost I felt not being able to see where I was going.

"The bridge isn't far now, our destination is just ahead, the land of waves," the rower said.

"Wow its huge!" Naruto and I said together.

"What, quite!" the rower told us. "I told you no noise. Why do you think we're traveling like this huh? Cutting off the engine and rowing, moving through the dense fog so they don't see us.

"Well gee how was I suppose too know pal, humph!" I murmured under my breath.

"Mr. Tazuna before we reach the pier, I want to ask you something. The men who are after you, I need to know why. If you don't tell us I'm afraid I'll have to end this mission when we drop you a shore," Kakashi told him. Tazuna sighed and looked at him before he spoke.

"I have no choice but to tell you, no I want to tell you the truth. Like you said this is beyond the scope of the original mission. The one who seeks my life is a very short man who cast's upon a deadly shadow," Tazuna told him.

"A deadly shadow huh, who is it?"

"You know him; at least I'm sure you've heard his name before. He's one of the wealthiest men in the world, the shipping magnet, Gato."

"Huh, Gato, of Gato transport? He's a business leader everyone knows him," Kakashi sounded surprised to find out the man's name behind it all.

"Who-who, what-what?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Who's Gato?" I asked. I never heard of him or any business he does or works for.

"Gato, he's a very powerful tycoon from a famous company that's true. But below the surface, with the same ruthless methods he uses to take over businesses and nations, he sales drugs and contraband and uses gangs and ninjas. It was one year ago when Gato first set his sight on the land of waves. He came to our island and used his vast wealth to take control of our transport and shipping. Anyone who stepped in his way simply disappeared. In an island nation a man who controls the seas controls everything; finance, government, our very lives. But there's one thing he fears, the bridge. When it is complete it will join us to the land and that will break his control," he finished explaining to us. So that explains it. Since he's building the bridge no wonder this guy is after him meaning those guys back in the woods were his too. It all finally added up.

"I don't understand," Kakashi stated. "If you knew he was dangerous, knew he would send ninja to eliminate you, why did you hide that from us?"

"Because the land of waves is a small and piteous nation, even our nobles have little money. The common people who are building this bridge, they can't pay for an A or B rank mission it's too expensive. If you end this mission when you drop me a shore there will be no bridge, they'll assassinate me before I reach home. But don't feel bad about that. Of course my sweet little grandson will be upset, he'll cry "granddad I want my granddad." Oh and my daughter will condemn the ninja of the leaf village denouncing and blaming you for her father and living her life in sorrow. Oh well, it's not your fault forget it," he said.

"Kakashi we can't just leave him like that. We have to finish the mission," I said. I understood what he meant about his family. At least he had one to call his own. I lost mine when I was seven.

Sasuke and the others were giving me all we weird looks, as if they couldn't believe what I was saying. I just smiled at them and then turned my attention back to Kakashi. He sighed and told him we were continuing on our mission as his loyal bodyguards. Tazuna thanked him and the rower pointed straight ahead to where I could finally see land.

It was really pretty once there was no fog. There were trees growing out of the water and birds flying high in the sky. It was like a paradise without a beach. All the houses it seemed were made out of wood and the docks and walkways as well. I wanted to go exploring but we needed to escort the builder to his house first.

"Alright take me to my house and I mean in one piece," Tazuna told Kakashi sensei. Kakashi nodded and we started walking into more woods. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and I were in the lead and Kakashi and the old man were behind us. But Sasuke came right beside Naruto, so he had to rush past him and look around.

Naruto threw a kunai into a bush. This made me and everyone else stop where they were standing. It was total silence as we waited to see why Naruto threw it in the first place.

"Hmm, it was just a mouse," he said. Sakura and Tazuna didn't think it was very funny.

"Naruto those are kunai knives, there dangerous," Kakashi told him.

"STOP TRYING TO SCARE ME YOU STUBBY LITTLE DRAWF!" Tazuna yelled at him in outrage. Then he stared saying someone was hiding in the bushes. Then he threw another kunai. But this time Sakura punched him in the head. He was trying to explain that someone was following us. Meanwhile Kakashi went to see what he threw his knife at. It was a white little bunny. And if his head was a few more inches higher he would be dead.

"Ah, a rabbit. Oh I'm sorry little rabbit I'm so sorry," he apologized to it.

"Aw it's so cute!" I said.

"All this fuss over a rabbit!" Tazuna said

"I'm calling it snowy."

"We are not keeping it," Sasuke told me. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Oh why not?"

"Because I said so that's why."

"Get down!" Kakashi told us. Everyone got down including me. I was shocked and a bit confused as to what had just happened. But a huge sword flying right where we were standing cleared things up for me as it hit a nearby tree. "Well, well, well if it isn't Zabuza Monochi. Rouge ninja of the village hidden in the mist," Kakashi cleared that up as well as to the guy standing in a tree on his sword. Naruto was about to charge into the action until Kakashi told him otherwise.

"Stay back you'll only get in the way. He's not like the other ninja. He's in a whole other league," he said to Naruto and moved his head off his left eye.

"Kakashi of the sharingan eye, did I get that right? It's too bad huh, but you'll have to hand over the old man," the rouge ninja said. His voice was soft yet scary in a way. I know I heard of that before. My father talked about a certain ninja with the ability to copy attacks, could this be him?

"Now quick, Manji formation protect the bridge builder and stay out of this fight. I taught you teamwork now it's time to use it," he told us. I finally got a good look at his eye as he removed the headband from it. It was red with three black things around the center. I froze; it was no different really from my parent's special ability. Expect their eyes were like a crystal baby blue.

"Well looks like I get to see the Sharingan in action. This is an honor," Zabuza said.

"Everyone keeps saying Sharingan. Will someone please tell me what Sharingan is?" Naruto asked.

"It's a rare form of power that resides in the eyes. The user of this visual or Dojutsu can instantly see and comprehend any Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, or Tiajutsu and reflect back at the attacker. The Sharingan is a special rare form of Dojutsu," I explained what I knew about it.

"You got that right kid. But you only scratched the surface. The Sharingan can analyze opponent's technique and copy it to the smallest detail. As for you Jonin in the assassination unit of the hidden mist we had a standing order to destroy you on sight! Your profile was in our bingo book, it called you the man who copied over a thousand jutsu; Kakashi the copy ninja1" he finished.

"I knew it I said under my breath. Sasuke looked over at me.

"You knew?"

"Yeah I heard of him back in my home village. You see my…"

"Enough with the talking, I need to eliminate the old man now!" at that me and the others did what Kakashi told us to, we surround him in our formation. "So I have to kill you fist, ay Kakashi, so be it!" he took his sword out of the tree and moved over to the water which he was standing on! He had one hand close to his mouth and the other in the air. Water started to twist around him like magic.

"Ninja art, hidden mist jutsu!" Zabuza vanished. Again I couldn't see a thing.

"He'll come after me first," he assured us.

"Who is he?" Sakura asked him.

"He's Zabuza the ex-leader of the hidden mist assignation unit. He's master of the silent killing technique," he answered her question. That didn't sound too good. "As the name suggests it happens at an instant without a sound or warring of any kind. It's so fast you pass from this life without realizing what has happened. And the Sharingan can't fully neutralize it so don't lower your guard," he told us. "Well if we fail we only lose our lives."

I would have laughed at that if I was in any other situation. But it wasn't, my life is on the line and not knowing where Zabuza went wasn't really helping the situation. The mist was getting thicker and before I knew it, Kakashi sensei disappeared as well.

"Eight points, the larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, subclavian artery, kidneys, heart, now, which will be my kill point?" he spoke from somewhere nearby. I didn't like the fact that I was behind the bridge builder; even though I couldn't see no matter where I was at. Kakashi let out a huge amount of chakra. The thirst for blood was strong and set my insides off. Like I was howling from the inside out to fight what was coming next.

I took a breath. I had to control myself. If I rushed in to this fight I would be killed. But the feeling was to strong I couldn't stand it much longer. I could feel my insides burning from the intensity of this battle.

"Sasuke, Shya, calm down. I'll protect all of you with my life," Kakashi stated. I looked over at Sasuke. Even though I couldn't see his face, I could tell he was trembling. I relaxed and readied myself for anything once again. "I will not allow my comrades to die, trust me."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Zabuza said and appeared in between our formation. "It's over!" Zabuza swung his sword making all of us scattered as Kakashi dashed over to him, stabbing him in the gut with a kunai. But it wasn't blood that was flowing out of his stomach, it was water; the water clone jutsu. While Kakashi was still holding on to the weapon the real Zabuza appeared behind him.

"Die!" he yelled and swung his sword at Kakashi. But it turned out that Kakashi was a water clone as well. Then the real Kakashi appeared behind Zabuza and held a kunai to his throat.

"Don't move," Kakashi told him. "Now it's over."

TBC….


End file.
